The presence of significant quantities of H.sub.2 S and CO.sub.2 in various "sour" industrial gaseous streams poses a persistent problem. Although various procedures have been developed to remove and recover these contaminants, most such processes are deficient, for a variety of reasons.
In one cyclic method currently attracting attention, the sour gas is contacted, preferably with a solvent-reactant system which comprises a regenerable reactant, to produce solid free sulfur which is recovered either prior or subsequent to regeneration. Suitable reactant materials include polyvalent metallic ions, such as iron, vanadium, copper, manganese, and nickel, and includes polyvalent metal chelates. Preferred reactants are coordination complexes in which the polyvalent metals form chelates with specified organic acids.
In yet another process, e.g., that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,073, issued May 23, 1978, to Winkler, CO.sub.2 present in the gaseous stream is also removed by the use of a suitable selective absorbent.
Because these "cleanup" processes generally represent significant costs to manufacturing operations, any improvements in such processes which increase their efficiency may have great economic importance. For example, any low cost measure which will increase the rates of operation of the processes will result in significant savings. The invention concerned with a process of the type described having increased rates of reaction, both in the H.sub.2 S conversion stage, and in the regeneration stage.